


Kara and Lena Learn a Lesson

by Lenawritestrash



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Tape, its not smutty, kinda just fun, leak, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenawritestrash/pseuds/Lenawritestrash
Summary: Kara and Lena play truth or dare and make a sex tape.Or the president of the United States sees supercorp’s sex tape





	Kara and Lena Learn a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute lil thing I did in response to a prompt I saw. This is my first fanfic so it’s a little rough but hey I’ll get better. Hope it is enjoyed!

“You always pick the movie.” Lena whines as she sits back on the couch.   
Kara is crouching in front of the tv opening the well worn case to her copy of Grease.   
“But Grease is a classic. You love Grease. Everyone loves Grease, Lena.” Kara says, the little crease appearing between her eyebrows proving her conviction.   
Lena rolls her eyes and picks up her wine glass from the coffee table.   
Kara softens and puts the DVD back where she found it.   
“I have an idea.” Kara says, an almost devious smile plays at her lips as she crawls on all fours to the couch.   
Lena arches a perfect brow, “Oh yeah? And what would that be, darling?”   
Kara’s grin widens, “Let’s play truth or dare.”   
Lena laughs and smiles endearingly at her girlfriend. “What are we, high schoolers?”   
“Young and in love.” Kara replies with a satisfied smile, resting her head on Lena’s thigh.   
Lena sighs, “As if I could resist you.”   
Kara sits up and claps excitedly.   
“Well, go on. Ask me truth or dare.” Lena says, brushing blonde strands from the other girl’s face.   
“Okay, okay, okay. Truth or dare?” Kara asks.   
Lena looks pensive for a minute before answering, “Truth.”   
“Would you ever make a sex tape?” Doe-eyed, innocent Kara asks.   
Lena’s face goes from shocked to incredulous before settling on intrigued.   
“Well you’re full of surprises today. Why do you ask? Is this a proposition?” Lena asks, a glimmer in her green eyes as her voice drops seductively towards the end.   
Kara tries to hide a blush, “Uh, no! Lena, baby, it’s just a game.”   
“Oh, okay. Well for the sake of the game,” Lena winks, ”yes. I suppose I would.”   
Kara nods, unsure of what to do with this new knowledge.   
“Love?” Lena asks, a hand on Kara’s shoulder.   
“Yeah?” Kara looks over.   
“Truth or dare?” Lena asks, her smile paired with her arched eyebrow sends Kara’s stomach flipping.   
“Dare.” Kara says, almost as a challenge.   
“Make a sex tape with me.” Lena says, moving her hand from Kara’s shoulder to entangle it in her blonde hair.   
Kara answers by picking Lena up and super speeding them to the bedroom. 

 

A few hours later Lena and Kara lay collapsed on the bed in front of the DEO issued laptop used to film their love fest. Lena flops her hand down on the keyboard in a lazy attempt to end the video. There’s a green loading bar on the screen and a box that Lena presumes to be asking her to save. She presses yes and shuts the screen with a snap.   
Kara stirs and mumbles, “Mmmlove you Ms. Luthor.”   
Lena crinkles her nose at the name, but kisses Kara’s forehead and curls in next to her. 

 

In the morning, Lena wakes in a patch of sunshine with her head rested on her hero’s defined shoulder.   
An obnoxious buzzing is coming from Kara’s other side.   
Lena pushes her and she groans.   
“Wake up Supergirl, your phone is ringing.” Lena says, pushing her again.   
Kara reaches for her phone without opening her eyes. When the buzzing continued, Kara opened her eyes and realized both her human phone and her DEO phone were ringing.   
“Oh Rao.” She says, scrambling to find her other phone.   
Lena, past the point of being able to fall asleep again, grabs her own phone.   
“Why do I have missed calls from your sister, James, and Winn? Did we miss something?” Lena asks. “Huh. A text from Maggie too. It just says ‘dude nice’?”  
“Kara? Kara.” Lena prods, turning to see a horrified open mouth expression on Kara.   
“Is everything okay?” Lena asks, but Kara is frozen.   
“Babe. What’s wrong?” Lena asks again, taking the phone from her hands.   
She looks at the recent messages;   
J’onn: Supergirl, we need to have a serious talk about our code and conduct rules concerning DEO equipment. Call ASAP.-J’onn  
Winn: Heyyy Kara! Sooo I don’t know if you’ve talked to Alex but uh everyone’s freaking out over here. I promise I didn’t watch the whole thing. LOL(lots of love)  
Maggie: Dude I am seriously jelly. Who knew Luthor had the moves? I mean I guess you did. And I guess all of us know now too. Anyway, score! Amiright?  
Alex: Kara. Zor-El. DANVERS. Not only did you MAKE A SEX TAPE on a DEO computer, you UPLOADED IT TO THE SERVER. Not the super secret DEO server. The GOVERNMENT SERVER. At this point, the fucking president of the UNITED STATES has seen your sex tape. POSTAL WORKERS HAVE SEEN YOUR SEX TAPE. I HAD TO SEE YOUR SEX TAPE, KARA.


End file.
